


Veritable

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [64]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fix-It, Gen, defeating palps by giving Anakin a support system!, except for palps, the 501st are good bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Veritable- unquestionable; acutal; trueThe clones were meant to cause the destruction of the Jedi, so what happens when they refuse this option.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Anakin Skywalker
Series: English Vocab Prompts [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 42





	Veritable

The clones were made for two purposes: to serve Sideous’s will and to break the Jedi. In his master plan, they would serve with the Jedi, and the Jedi would become attached, and in some way, shape, or form, they would betray their Jedi. Whether they were the ones to kill them or not, their betrayal would break everyone. He was very cunning and made it so it seemed that a Jedi ordered the clones, so they would have no choice but to take the army and fight in the civil war he was orchestrating. However, they resisted his commands and were now after him which was quite frankly unacceptable. They had managed to provide a support system for the Chosen One so he didn’t have his apprentice either. Where did he go wrong? His plan was flawless!

* * *

“General, you need to sleep.”

“Not now Rex.”

“General, you need to sleep.”

“I don’t have time.”

“Anakin. You need to sleep, or so help me, I will have Kix sedate you.”

“Why do you care?” Anakin grumbled.

Rex sighed. “Sir, all due respect, but you’re my general and it is my responsibility to make sure you take care of yourself.”

Anakin mumbled something along the lines of, “I don’t think that’s how the military is supposed to work.”

“Just go to sleep sir, you can do this paperwork in the morning.”

Rex followed Anakin to his quarters, just to make sure that he would actually go to sleep. He then went to the clone barracks and called up a meeting.

“Something’s fishy about Palpatine, every time Anakin goes to talk with him, he comes back crankier and less trusting,” Rex started.

“Has anyone told General Kenobi about this? He is Anakin’s former Master and on the Council.”

“Good idea.”

* * *

“We have chips in our brains.”

There was a collective gasp, first amongst the clones and later at the high council chambers after a majority of them had had it removed.

* * *

“Palpatine’s the Sith Lord.”

“Sure are you, Master Kenobi.”

“Certain,” Obi-Wan said confidently, thinking of how many lies and Sith Compulsions he had had to unravel from Anakin’s mind.

* * *

“Palpatine’s dead!” Someone shouted into the clone barracks and the few that were there burst into loud cheers. Once the noise dyed down so the speaker could be heard again, he continued, “And Chancellor Amidalla is going to give us full rights as citizens.”

If possible, the already deafening noise got louder. They did it. They were finally free and their Jedi were free. 

The galaxy was looking a lot brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I find it Ironic how my 67th fic is somewhat an order 66 fix it. Like, nope, we don't like our first option, we'll take the second.   
> As for Sith Compulsions, I'm pretty sure that's something that's a fanon thing (I might have accidentally stolen it from someone else, but I can't l for the life of me remember where I read it)  
> Basically, Palps did a mind trick thing except it's longer, and it slowly changes the way you think and react.


End file.
